Today is that Day
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: 'Another day, Robin.' That was Slade's promise. The apprenticeship, Terra, Trigon. Those were all links to the chain, the chain to shackle Robin. The Brotherhood has been defeated, Terra has been resurrected, and the white creature is targeting someone. Slade's plan is coming to a close. Today is that day. Rated because I'm paranoid. S
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Sparrow here. exciting news guys! this is my first ever chaptered fic :3 so this is only the prologue to give y'all a taste! Dawn and I went to see the dark knight rises last night for the midnight showing. best. movie. ever. go see it after you finish reading this proulouge, and after you review, if you haven't XD the theatre i went to still has gray matter on the walls because my mind was blown. ;) faint whistling noises as that joke goes over some folk's heads. anyway here's the prologue!_

Disclaimer:_ I obviously don't own Teen Titans or it's characters (though I am mentally dating Robin XD). If I did own them Dawn and I would totally be in the show, and this here would be an episode not a fanfiction. _

* * *

Prologue

_"Another day, Robin. Another day" Slade declared over his shoulder. His calm voice carried over all the sounds of bending metal and crashing gears. As the room fell down around him, Robin remained motionless staring after Slade, his mouth agape as the other Titans leaped into action._

_Slade didn't make threats. He made promises. Robin would know._

_He stood, shocked still, as the flashing red lights bathed the collapsing room in an eerie glow. Between pulses of the warning glow debris tumbled down from the ceiling. Robin looked up to see a large gear about to fall on his head. He started to run, but he couldn't._

What's going on? This isn't how I remember it_, he mentally screamed. Where was Raven? Hadn't she been the one to push him out of the way?_

_The gear came down on top of him and all he could do was watch. _

_The lower half of his body was now trapped underneath the overly large cog. Robin saw Cyborg grab the probe machine and run towards the exit with Raven flying above him. Starfire and Beast Boy were already at the door waiting for them._

_Robin tried crying out for help, but his voice wouldn't work. _No, no, no, no, NO!_ Robin thought starting to panic._

_The Titans took one last look at the wreckage then turned and left._

_Robin made a sound resembling that of a strangled animal as more of the rubble crashed down around him. They left. Did they not see him? Did they not remember why on earth they came to the Haunt in the first place?_

_As rubble rained down from the ceiling, voices echoed around Robin._

_'Excellent work, Robin. We appear to be evenly matched, and equally ruthless. Not surprising.'_

_'You know, just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him.'_

_'Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge. We really do think alike.'_

_'No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin is a criminal now. And just like any other criminal the Teen Titans have to take him down.'_

_'I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind.'_

_"No! Please, stop!" Robin yelled into the taunting echoes. He buried his face into the metal flooring and tried to keep the voices out of his head._

_"No, Robin. I won't stop. Not now. Not ever."_

_Jerking his head up, Robin couldn't believe his eyes as Slade walked toward him across the piles of rubble. Not a scratch on him. His mask was in one piece._

_"No," Robin choked out, "NO! This isn't how it's supposed to be! We defeated you! It doesn't end this way!"_

_Slade stopped inches in front of Robin, the steel on his boots a breath away from Robin's nose._

_"Oh, but Robin. You always knew it was going to end this way," Slade said in his cold, silky voice. Every word carried its own separate threat as they trickled down to Robin's ears._

_Robin couldn't believe it. Was he really going to kill him? Just like that? It seemed wrong. Too… simple? Robin opened his mouth, about to say something, anything, when Slade finished his sentence._

_"Apprentice."_

Robin woke with a start, gasping for breath. Sweat trickled down his face as he tried to get his bearings. Newspaper clippings littered the walls, and diagrams covered the table he had been resting his head on. His room. It was his room.

With relief, Robin got his breathing back to normal. It was only a dream. A highly terrifying dream, but not real. Still taking deep breaths, Robin had almost calmed down when Cyborg poked his head into the room.

"It's him," Cy said with venom in his voice, "It's Slade."

_Shit_, Robin thought his heart missing a beat, _it's happening again._

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry bout the curse, but 'Oh no' wasn't going to cut it. i try not to cuss in my stories too often, but sometimes it's necessary to convey the emotion. Anyway Dawn and I are going to the beach sunday, and so i may write there, may not (can't judge me if i don't, it's the beach XD). so may or may not be a week or two til chapter one is up. Sorry! but if i get a lot of good reviews, it might encourage me to update sooner *wink wink* til next time then ;)_

_- Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow (nerdy and i know it (; )_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _We are back from the beach :) It was awesome thanks for asking! but no wi-fi for a week *shudder* and now my router at home is broken. you wouldn't believe how long it took to upload this chapter. i brought a book to read inbetween loading pages it was that bad. Anyway thanks to reviewers, you make me feel awesome :)_

_**DarkMousy**: you wouldn't believe how much i love your reviews XD and as much as i hate it it is necessary. thanks!; **Deathstroke Terminator**: is that a JessCat profile pic? i love her on Deviant. anyway thank you! you don't know how much that means to me, but don't tell Dawn because S&D is her thing XD; **Dreams2Paper11**: glad you're liking it so far, hope i continue to do a good job *nervous laughter*; **Sadie Aurora Night**: glad you think so! thanks for the review :); **Jay**: awh! thank you so much! that means a lot that i inspire *evil grin* ignore that. anyway i hope i write as good for the rest of this as i did in the prologue XD pressure definately felt ;); last but not least **Guest**: dear Guest i have no idea who you are, but i'm thankful for your review XD my writing style, unlike Dawn's is yes rather dark. excuse my creepiness XD Dawn has been trying to write ch 6, but her router was burned so no internet for her. we'll see how that plays out XD_

_Now read!_

* * *

Across the city, Slade chuckled darkly at the images from the Titan's surveillance cameras at the Tower he'd hacked into. Wonders you can do with a simple fiber optics cable.

The look of thinly veiled fear on Robin's face was priceless. What made it all the more amusing to the masked villain was the fact that this was playing out as it had the first time. Unforeseen, but helpful nevertheless.

Fear was essential to control.

Now was the stage in his plan to let the Titans know the big news: He was back. Oh, sure his robot threatened that infernal whelp Beast Boy, but that was of course only a robot. Now he was making a personal appearance.

The monitor in the middle of the bank of screens had a 'request pending' symbol flashing on the display. Sure Slade could have easily bypassed Cyborg's inept security and forced his call to go through, but he wanted to make sure everyone was present for this.

As he waited, Slade leaned back in his chair. This plan was, in simple terms, genius. He knew that it far surpassed his other schemes, for those had failed. This one he wouldn't fail. He would finish what he had started all that time ago. He would use those failures to his advantage. He wouldn't lose again.

Slade hated to lose.

* * *

Robin forced himself to appear calm, when in reality he was freaking out. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't about what he thought it was.

He smirked darkly to himself. Luck was never his strong suit. Just look at his parents.

But the time for mental pep talk was over. Cyborg and Robin had fast-walked, almost ran, down the halls to the common room. The large screen on the far wall was gray with an 'accept call' button flashing in green. What the heck? Slade _called_ them? Was he really that cocky?

The answer is yes.

With slight disbelief on his face, Robin looked back at the other Titans with a reassuring smile. Raven barely tweaked her lips, but her skin looked less pale. Starfire was wringing her hands, but stopped when she saw Robin's confidence. Beast Boy was still half asleep where he was standing. And with a final nod from his second-in-command, Robin clicked putting the call through.

"Good morning, Titans." Slade said in his eerily calm voice. Was the man a psychiatrist in another life? Whatever _that_ case may be, Robin wasn't playing any games.

"What do you want?" Robin practically growled, cutting to the chase. Fear and hate churned his gut as he stared at that soulless gray eye.

"What do I want?" Slade chuckled. "I want a lot of things, Robin."

Robin's brain practically froze. But somehow he managed to say in a strong voice "I'm not playing your game, Slade. Just tell us. There had to be an ulterior motive behind this call besides chatting. Casual conversation is _not_ your M.O."

"You know my modus operandi better than most, Robin. However, this time there are no threats, not now anyway. I wanted to, as you would say, 'tip you off'. How nice of me." The smirk was evident in Slade's voice even if the Titans couldn't see it behind his mask.

"It's 5 in the morning, Slade! Get to the point," groaned a practically zombified Beast Boy.

The corner of Robin's mouth tweaked up in a smile. The little green guy could always diffuse tension. With more confidence, the raven haired leader looked expectantly at Slade, his mask showing cocked eyebrows.

"I take it you're interested, Robin." Slade said, observing his clearly inquisitive expression. With a slight, grudging nod from Robin, Slade continued. "As you know a former apprentice of mine has allegedly come back from the dead," His gaze flickered off Robin for the first time in the call towards Beast Boy, then back, "On a seemingly unrelated note, a new adversary shows up in Jump coincidentally."

The wheels were already turning in Robin's head. Of course, it was so obvious. But if he said anything now, they'd never hear the end of it from BB. They all really needed some sleep.

"I don't believe in coincidences." Robin stated in a vague voice. "That goes for this 'call' too, Slade. I hardly doubt you would ever find it in that black hole where your heart should be to give us information just to be 'nice'. There is something else going on here."

Slade chuckled darkly. "Isn't there always?" And with that final comment, Slade ended the conversation.

Shutting off the static filled screen, Robin turned around and faced the Titans. "Get some sleep. Briefing at 8."

"As in '8 in the morning' 8?" Beast Boy complained. "But that's only 3 hours from now!"

"Well then, I suggest you do what you do best" Robin teased, a smirk on his face and in better spirits than he had been. But as the Titans turned their backs on Robin, his smile faltered then fell. Banter could only last so long.

With another groan from Beast Boy, the Titans all moved to the hall leading to their rooms. Starfire walked beside Robin, who was deep in thought.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked, her voice as innocent as always.

His face softening a bit, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm fine, Star. Just thinking…" he trailed off. It was true. He was thinking. Most of the questions were on par with what had just occurred.

What was the point of the call? The new adversary had to be the white creature they had battling for the past few days. Didn't Beast Boy get distracted the in the first encounter because he thought he saw Terra? So obviously the white creature was targeting Terra.

His other thoughts weren't as focused on the emergency at hand.

_What was the point of the call? _Robin could have sworn at the beginning he was purposefully baiting him. He also could have sworn that Slade's call was about… another topic.

_It was just the dream you had_, Robin reassured himself. _Just coincidence that Slade had called right after that nightmare._

But Robin didn't believe in coincidence.

* * *

**A/N:** _*evil chuckling* i hope that was good. love my last line... anyway, sorry if some of Slade's dialogue is... not right. i tried, but i hardly think i do Slade justice. sooo tell me what you think! did you love it, like it, hate it, do you want more? comment below and let me know ;) (def Jeremy Jahns reference) _

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_well howdy! *face palm* it's late… I don't really know what to say XD how about thank you? understatement of the year. wish I could say that more chalantly… (young justice joke). anyway, I want to say thanks to all the people who have favorited and followed this story! means a lot. and an especially big thank you to those who reviewed! those make authors feel great inside when readers tell them what they think!_

_**Deathstroke Terminator**__: i looked up the definition of aneurysm XD __a fluid-filled sac in the wall of an artery that can weaken the wall. interesting, no? anyway, I hate it when that happens too. I mean even in Apprentice Part One after Rob beats the gears out of the Slade Bots, his voice is trembling from the stress and fear he feels at coming to a dead end. I agree that fear is a major factor in the Slade and Robin dynamic. I try to have this flow with the story line and you don't know how much it means when you say that they are in character and this could go in the actual show *tear* I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!; __**Sadie Aurora Night**__: that means so much to me :) you make me all warm and fuzzy inside XD like a Snuggie… my writing style is my pride, and hon (I say that a lot don't mind it) that was the best compliment you could give me; __**Jay: **__I love my darkness ;) I'm just a creeper like that… and thank you . that means a lot. improvement is the only thing you can ever really ask for. it also is good to know I have my characters in check XD oh Slade and Robin… they're like my alternate personalities… (keep small furry animals away from me…)_

_Now read!_

* * *

Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire all sat on the black semi-circle couch as Robin paced in front of them. Beast Boy was five minutes late, and even from the common room they could all hear his snores echoing down the hall. Not that any of them had expected Beast Boy to be there on time.

Cyborg's eyes followed Robin as he walked back and forth in front of them. Eleven steps one way. Eleven steps back. Their raven haired leader just looked at the carpet in front of him, not really seeing what was there. This was typical Robin behavior when he got into his 'detective mode'.

Suddenly, a loud crash noise and a high-pitched scream came from the same direction as the snores had. Everyone turned and looked as Beast Boy came rushing into the room covered in questionable items that had been strewn on his floor.

The sight even pulled Robin out of his revere. With a smile he stood for a moment, taking a deep breath to collect the thoughts he'd been mulling over while pacing, and then began the briefing as Beast Boy sat down.

"To refresh some of our memories," Robin said looking pointedly at Beast Boy who was currently picking suspicious substances off his clothes, "At 5 a.m. this morning, Slade called us and gave us information. Is there anything wrong with that statement?"

Robin looked expectantly at the other Titans. Raven saw the dull expressions on the others faces and answered blankly, "Slade _called_ us and _gave_ us a tip. There has to be strings attached or some kind of angle he's working. Should we even trust the information?"

The question was a good one. Robin had been pondering over that for a while. With a nod of approval at Raven's deductions, Robin continued. "I think that we should at least investigate the situation. If Slade is telling the truth, we could possibly be saving a life. If he isn't, then there's no harm done," _in theory_, he added in his head.

"So what's the game plan, Rob?" Cyborg asked. "We're going to need to track down the white monster, the girl, and then of course look out for her."

"You have it all pretty much covered," Robin replied pleased at his team's input. It was times like these the burden of being leader wasn't as heavy on his shoulders. "We need to do this as covertly as possible though. Well, the part that concerns her anyway. Based on… previous encounters," Robin paused glancing at Beast Boy, "she doesn't seem to want our help."

"Wait," Beast Boy said suspiciously, clearly lost, "the white… thing… is going after Terra?"

Raven practically face palmed. Instead she just rolled her eyes and said "Well of course. Who else would we have been referring to?"

Beast Boy's chin jutted out, and before a fight could erupt Robin diffused the situation. "Yes Beast Boy, 'Terra' is the target. And we still aren't sure if this is in fact Terra, our friend, or a look alike, a normal girl." He looked straight at BB as he said "And if it is really Terra, she doesn't remember us. Because she doesn't want to, or she is suffering from amnesia is still unknown. Either way, we need to respect the fact that she doesn't want us interfering in her life." The 'us' in Robin's statement was clearly heard by everyone as 'Beast Boy'.

Deflated, Beast Boy sank into the couch. Robin looked over expectantly at Starfire who was beside their green friend. She would have normally comforted him. But instead Star's hands were in her lap, and her gaze steadily on the floor.

Cyborg looked quizzically over at her, "Everything alright, Star? You've been awfully quiet."

"What? Oh! Sorry, Cyborg. My mind has been… otherwise occupied this morning." Starfire said sheepishly. Awkwardly she rubbed her arm and looked at Robin, "Please, continue."

"No, Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked with concern evident in his voice. The other three Titans also looked expectantly at the Tamaranean for her answer.

Sighing, Starfire looked at her knees as she explained. "When I returned to my room earlier, I had received a message from my home planet of Tamaran. It appears that my sister is trying to take over the crown once more. My k'norfka, Galfore, has asked that I aid in the struggle… but I am not sure as to what I should do…" Starfire trailed off gazing at Robin as she finished.

Robin sucked in a breath. Emotions warred across his face as the red headed alien waited for his answer. In the end all Robin said was "Go." his mood sending off waves of discomfort at the decision.

As much as he needed her here right now, as much to help as to be there for him, she had to go. He couldn't hold her back for selfish reasons while her planet was at war. It could be worse for everyone if Blackfire was in charge of Tamaran anyway. Who knows what she would do with that kind of power.

Starfire glanced at Robin with 'sorry' written across her face as she left the room to pack. Robin couldn't help but bitterly notice she flew. That had to mean she felt some happiness at leaving him- no, not him, Robin had to remind himself, just going back to her home planet.

Beast Boy awkwardly shifted on the couch. "So…," Cyborg faltered, "Terra, right?" He tried to smile at the end of the statement, but it wasn't even convincing to him.

"Yeah, right…" said Robin distractedly. Slowly shaking his head, Robin composed himself and continued on with the briefing. "Where were we?"

"Locating the white monster and the girl," Raven supplied, trying to be helpful. Hopefully getting Robin's mind back on the problem at hand would raise his mood.

Raven was right.

"Of course! So where was the last time we fought the creature?" Robin asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Opening a panel in his arm Cyborg noted the locations of their most recent battles.

"Okay according to this it's shown up at a construction site, a museum, and out of an alleyway. We chased it into the forest and eventually the recycling plant." Cyborg knitted his brows together. "I'm not seeing a connection."

Robin began to pace again. This time though it was excitedly. Eleven steps one way. Eleven steps back. All the while his mind racing, putting two and two together. Back in detective mode, Robin began to think aloud.

"There is none. Or was. But taking into consideration what Slade told us-," here Robin paused and stopped pacing, realizing what had just come out of his mouth. Waving his doubts away, Robin continued lecturing and counting his steps, "-what Slade told us about the creature targeting Terra, at the construction site, who happened to be across the street?"

At this Beast Boy sat up, giving his undivided attention to Robin, "Terra?" he said following the pacing Robin with his eyes.

"Right, Beast Boy. Now it seemed to follow us, or at least stay with us while you were out with 'Terra'. That was when it appeared at the museum. Distraction? Possibly. Trying to find her, because she was a former Titan? Also another probable reason. Either way, the next place we saw it was coming out of the alleyway. Can you guess what was also nearby?"

Mouth agape, Cyborg looked up from the computer in his arm, "Murakami School."

"That's where Terra goes!" exclaimed Beast Boy leaping to his feet.

"But how did you know?" Raven asked.

"It was an educated guess," shrugged Robin.

"So where does that leave us?" she questioned again.

"It means we find the girl, we find the white monsters, and we find who's after Terra," rationalized Robin. At the end of his eleven steps back, he turned and started typing away at the computer all thoughts of Slade and his nightmare vanishing from his head.

Nothing like a puzzle to keep the Boy Wonder distracted.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm evil. XD anyway before you ask, yes those are the locations, yes that is Terra's school, and yes I just sent Starfire away XD I did my research ;) and Star is surprisingly hard to write. I blame Tamaranean speech patterns. but don't worry, it's for a purpose I sent her away! *dark chuckling* but you'll find that out later… my master plan- I mean Slade's master plan totally clicked in my head while I wrote this XD it feels good to have the world going right. anyway so let me know what you think! love it, like it, hate it, were they all in character, do you want more? comment below, and let me know ;) (yep I'm stealing Jeremy Jahns' line XD)_

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow (though not too friendly to the Titans in my fics… guess I stole Spidey's line too… XD don't sue me!)_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_busy week XD nuff said eh? no? darn. well there was router problems, a random trip to my grandparents, and I had a inspiration overload. XD anyway to kick this off I have to say that I am wearing my Robin nerd glasses, my finger nails are painted Slade's colors (copper and black), and my Joker shirt has been adorned. I'm an oxymoron. heavy on the oxy, less on the moron XD so I figured out finally how to get the list of my favoriters/followers! so I would like to thank:_

_**DarkMousyRulezAll; Deathstroke Terminator; Dreams2Paper11; court2454; Sadie Aurora Night; When Dreams Become Reality; impactboy; TheSadisticRedWarrior; Darkblade20; minichurros123; Aguna; and Dragon Firefang!**_

_y'all have wicked pen names by the way XD thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic! means a lot :) now onto reviews ;) _

_**Jay: **__definitely an ulterior motive *dark chuckling* if only you knew… anyway Star makes an appearance here to say goodbye… but that probably doesn't make you feel any better XD; __**Sadie Aurora Night: **__you can totally call me Sparrow ;) cuz it is i! Dawn does the (as she puts it) 'funny and romantic fics while Sparrow's are just plain dark'. so nice isn't she? anyway it makes me smile when you tell me I'm doing my job right (saying they're all in character)! and Slade's master plan is… complicated (as most of my plots are XD). but let me know what you think is going on ;) ; __**Karen: **__thanks for joining us! I was having a depressing day Thursday, but your reviews made my day! I strive for 'creepy yet totally thrilling'. and I don't know why I'm so amazing I just am ;) (Dawn says I'm really cocky… I don't see why); and __**Guest:**__ glad you reviewed! I really appreciate being called a mastermind :) Dawn actually calls me 'Boss' because if we were a criminal team (which we totally aren't…) I'd be the mastermind/hacker and she'd be… 'CR' *cough*comic relief *cough* glad you love this and hope I keep you coming back ;)_

_Now read!_

* * *

The sun had almost climbed to its pinnacle as the Titans gathered on the Tower's roof. Starfire stood facing the four other Titans, a small alien bag on the ground next to her. Her luminescent green eyes were watery as she bid her fellow heroes goodbye.

"Goodbye, Friend Raven," she said, her voice sorrowful as she hugged her teammate. Raven awkwardly patted Star's back, a blush staining her cheeks at the aforementioned awkwardness.

"Goodbye, Beast Boy!" she uttered. With trembling movements she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kick Blackfire's butt for me, okay?" he said attempting a smile.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" exclaimed Cyborg instantly.

A small smile danced on Starfire's lips. "I shall remember to do so, Cyborg."

The whisper of a smile disappeared as she turned to Robin. It was evident to all that she felt guilty about having to leave in the middle of a possible Slade crisis, but her first home was at stake. Taking a shaky breath she flung her arms around Robin and sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's okay Star. Really," he said drawing her back, his masked eyes searching her face.

"Really?" she managed to whisper, looking up at Robin from under her lashes.

"Really," he confirmed, hugging her tight once more. They stood like this for a moment before Robin's communicator went off. Stepping out of the embrace, he quickly checked the device as a blush crept up his neck.

"Duty calls," he said, a serious mask coming over his face. Starfire looked crestfallen as she picked up her bag and flew off the roof. Just like duty to kill the mood. But some of that happiness must have lingered as she was able to alight in the air.

The four of them stood on the roof until Starfire was only a little purple speck in the sky. The whole time Robin's gaze flitted guiltily back and forth between his palm-sized computer and Starfire. After she disappeared completely, lost in the blue, he stopped trying to hide the device from view and openly worked.

"We got a hit on the white creature's location," Robin said, all business. Turning away from the edge of the roof, he walked back to the stairwell. Reluctantly Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy followed.

"Can we give the white monster a name?" Beast Boy asked with a mischievous smile on his face. "Like a code name! To me it sounds weird just calling it 'white monster' all the time… Let's call it Charlie!"

Cyborg burst out laughing, almost doubling over. Raven rolled her eyes, and Robin continued on as if he hadn't even heard.

"Let's not," Raven said glaring at the youngest team member. Beast Boy immediately withered under her gaze, but Cyborg was still wiping away tears from his laughing fit.

"Good one," he sighed contently.

When they reached the door, Robin stopped abruptly and spun around. "Got a lock," he stated with more than a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Where!?" Beast Boy eagerly asked, his thoughts immediately turning to a certain blonde girl.

Robin's masked eyes locked on Beast Boy. "Don't get too carried away, Beast Boy. I don't want you running off again when we need you here, with us. You and I will be shadowing the creature-"

"Charlie," interrupted Beast Boy. He didn't know why he said it, he just did. Maybe it was the nerves of actually seeing Terra again…

"What? Never mind. Cyborg, you need to be ready to run interference if the creature gets out of sight. Raven, we need you to track the girl." Robin finished, shutting his communicator as he spoke. "Cyborg, coordinates have been sent to your computer as well as the frequency so you'll be able to track it as well."

"Aye, aye Captain," he said checking the panel to be sure he had received the trace.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Robin asked opening the door to the stairwell. "Good," and without waiting for a proper answer, he headed for the garage on the bottom floor.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood for a minute before following their leader. Cy kept mumbling something along the lines of 'Why Charlie?' as he and Beast Boy exited. Raven stared after them, lost in thought. As if sensing her hesitation, Beast Boy turned around and waved at her to come on.

"Terra won't protect herself," he said, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"I'll… tell Robin I need to check on something first. I'm sure he'll understand…" she said. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on down the stairs. Whatever was up with Raven, she wouldn't tell either of them, and surely they could handle the situation until she arrived.

* * *

Raven ghosted down the hall to her room. It had to be a mistake. But her dreams were usually right. Sometimes that was helpful, other times not so much.

The automatic door slid open with an almost silent pneumatic whoosh. She stalked over to the large trunk by her bed. Taking a deep breath as she opened the chest, Raven closed her eyes afraid of what she would see.

Peeking out of one eye, she saw it was just as she feared.

Empty.

* * *

"Has it moved yet?" Beast Boy groaned. Robin lowered the slim binoculars from his face and glared at his younger friend.

"What was the answer last time you asked?" Robin sighed, clearly losing his patience.

"No?" Beast Boy answered quizzically.

Robin turned back to the street they were surveying, silence being answer enough for Beast Boy. According to his positioning system, it should be right under that street grate. Why? That logic was failing Robin at the moment.

And ignorance was not bliss. Not bliss at all. It would be his downfall.

* * *

**A/N:** _evil no? XD sorry it's been a week. I know you're like 'omg, other people take months it's okay', but it's NOT OKAY. Dawn and I, we pride ourselves in quick updates (shhhh don't mention me forgetting to update Dawn's story right now xD) anyway I apologize. so hint hint, if you want a look into sort of Slade's plans pay attention to my last lines of each chapter. they'll fit together, you'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE. this face? not crazy. so. continuing on. (see I didn't say anyway that time) tell me what you thought! like it, love it, hate it, do you want more? comment below and let me know! *cough* REVIEW PLEASE *cough* XD even guest reviews make for good motivation ;) - I tried not to make it obvious. failllll. so until hopefully not as long as next week, but for lack of better time frame next week ;) *chh* MIND GEEK._

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow (don't forget to scream…)_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_would you look at that! less than a week! what up! the ceiling obviously. got the Robin nerd glasses on so you know I mean business XD it's time to write! or it could mean I'm about to play DC Universe Online (Sparrow Videtus if you ever see me on there (; ), watch Batman, Teen Titans, or Young Justice, play Batman Arkham City… or basically anything Robin/ Batman nerdy XD So! thank you to:_

_**Jerrikamahon and SarenX **__for recently following/favoriting this story! thank you so much!_

_**Dragon Firefang: **__epic. pen name. like seriously. I'm sure as well that you will find out ;) and you'd think she'd be so easy to write, but no. I'm glad I'm keeping it in character! shank yer!; __**Jay: **__glad I'm keeping up the suspense! hope you find the end results satisfying! and that means a lot! I hate it when the other Titans seem flat in a fic. they're characters too you know?; __**Karen: **__I update once again! and you shall soon see what is up with Rae *dark chuckling* anyway I went out on a limb with the Charlie thing, and apparently people are liking that ;) thanks for your much needed enthusiasm!; __**Deathstroke Terminator**__: *wiggles eyebrows* you may be on to something there ;) and she can be a little… overwhelming sometimes. also I like the way you put that. 'Reclaim'… *writes that down*; and last but certainly not least __**Sadie Aurora Night**__: another fan of my Charlie pun ;) can't help but say 'Riddle me this' XD Slade's plans, much like my plot lines, are somewhat complex, but when it all comes together you're gray matter finds its way all over the walls because your mind has been blown. or at least I hope to succeed in blowing your mind with my story XD tis one of my goals… not that I want you to die from lack of brain though XD_

_Now read!_

* * *

It couldn't be. Raven could not wrap her mind around it. He was gone.

She opened both her eyes and cast her gaze upon the trunk. The trunk that once held a book that brought her happiness and grief. In that order. The empty space yawned at her mockingly.

With barely contained panic and rage she slammed the lid shut. It issued a lazy burp of dust into the air which she briskly fanned away. Her frantic gaze darted over the spines on her shelves. Nope. Not there either.

_How on earth did a book get out of a locked trunk?!_

Why was she so panicked about a dusty old tome? It wasn't over due at the library if that's what you're thinking. It contained one of her very personal demons. The one who broke her heart. The snake in knight's armor. Who convinced her that he was the one, and when he got what he wanted revealed his true nature. For once she let her emotions filter out. She allowed herself to dream of love and acceptance. In return she was stabbed in the back.

His name?

Malchior.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted as a suspiciously green tiger charged off the roof. Cursing under his breath Robin pulled out a few explosive discs. This should be fun.

The grate in the middle of the road exploded just as a blonde teenager turned the corner. That answers the question of why the creature dubbed 'Charlie' by Beast Boy was just sitting there. As Robin leapt into action, he couldn't help wondering one simple question.

How did it know?

How did the white monster know that Terra was coming?

"Cyborg," Robin almost spat into his communicator out of haste, "we're going to need that back up."

"On my way," was the swift reply.

Pocketing the device, Robin hurled thin explosives at the creature. It was a solid plan, but the enigma absorbed a puddle on the street and melted away from the blast. Robin rolled his eyes. Of course it would rain in Jump City when it wasn't convenient for him.

As Robin landed, rolling to absorb the shock, Beast Boy launched his own attack. Taking the form of a gorilla, he threw punch after punch at the now concrete Charlie. But Charlie was undeterred. Falling back to dodge one of Beast Boy's reckless swings, it sidestepped then sprinted off after Terra.

It didn't get far before a blow that would have given a normal person a concussion stopped it in its tracks. Turning, the red eyes zoomed in on Robin with his bo-staff in hand. But the raven haired leader was not its target. Priority Alpha was the girl.

However to achieve its main purpose, it had to stay in one piece. So as Robin leaped into the air to deliver a whistling blow to a point where a normal being's nerve cluster would be, it melted back into water.

With a surprised face, Robin began to soar over the large puddle. Based on his previous attack, he shouldn't have been so shocked. He quickly regained his composure and twisted around in the air to stop the arc, dropping straight into the small body of water.

The creature's red eyes widened as it took in the scene. It could not even comprehend what was happening as Robin whipped out a small vial, acting quickly before his adversary got its act back together. Charlie had expected the pesky human to try and attack again. Instead, he dipped the glass container into the liquid surrounding his feet. Robin's logic?

Analysis.

The idea, finally, dawned on the monster as well. As Robin capped and pocketed the flask, it amassed itself. There wasn't even a moment to make a move for escape as it wrapped somehow solid liquid arms around his nose and mouth. Robin found himself suddenly unable to breathe, unless he developed gills in the next minute.

Beast Boy stood on the street, distracted by a fleeing Terra. His face was torn with emotion. He wanted to go after her, to be sure she was alright, but the muffled noises of Robin struggling brought him back to his senses. With a heavy sigh turning into a shriek, a mighty green hawk dove at the creature's head. But all that accomplished was to get the bird's talons wet.

As Beast Boy dove again and again, not understanding how it could be solid enough to hold Robin in place, but liquid enough to evade his attack, the latter Titan fought off blackness. His lungs screamed for air, but he dared not inhale. _Breathe, BREATHE!_ His mind screamed at him. As the darkness took over his field of vision, Robin saw the familiar sky blue beam of Cyborg's sonic cannon. But, even with salvation in sight, Robin couldn't hold the urge of any longer. Water filled his lungs as he faded into unconsciousness.

Cyborg saw Robin's body go slack just as his sonic beam blasted a hole in the creature. Drawing its water back to it, it dropped Robin's body. Cyborg's eyes widened as he saw the water that had been inside his friend rejoin the being.

"That's just unnatural," Cy said, stunned, as he went to blast Charlie again. It reabsorbed the concrete to counter, but foolishly forgot about its airborne attacker.

Seeing his chance, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger in midair and clawed at the monster's head. It received six long gashes in its rock skin before regeneration took affect and smoothed them out. The momentum carried Beast Boy to the spot right beside Cyborg, where he transformed back into a human.

"How did you guys take it down before?" he asked exasperated.

"We didn't," Cyborg stated narrowing his eyes. He couldn't come up with a plan that might actually have a chance of success.

Seeing the hesitance, Charlie spirited down the sewer grate it had appeared from, effectively escaping. The two Titans ran to the lip of the hole.

"Why do they always have to use the sewer?" Beast Boy complained. But before they could decide whether to jump in or not, a rasping cough was heard from behind them.

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed. He ran to his leader, and helped him back up. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Robin said with a weak smile, he pulled the vial from his pocket. Liquid tossed around inside it. Before their very eyes, the substance turned into stone.

"Can't wait to get that under the scanners," Cyborg said a grin also alighting his face. "Maybe it'll give us a heads up for our next encounter.

The battle had only taken minutes, but the sun was already setting. Surveying the damage that Jump always overlooked, the three Titans headed for the Tower, the clue to Charlie's demise in hand. One step closer.

* * *

One step closer. The plan was going perfectly. All the pieces were fitting together like the cogs of a well-oiled machine. Not all were in motion yet, but they were ready.

Smooth. Seamless. No variables he hadn't accounted for. This time not even Robin was a variable.

And Slade couldn't be more pleased.

For when his plot had run its course the rewards would be sweet. It wasn't near done yet. Yet. But Slade was a patient man. And when all was said and done, he was certain he would claim his prize.

The perfect apprentice.

* * *

**A/N: **_okay wow, I suck at fight scenes XD sorry if that was horrible *awkwardly rubs neck* so what do we have here? Raven's issue, action, and Slade's thoughts!? whattt? and yeah Charlie made a return for a code name, because let's be honest it is really annoying to read (and write) 'white monster' over and over again. thank you Beast Boy. and I noticed this was a little longer than my other chapters. well I couldn't leave you hanging on a half drowned Robin now could i? well I could of, but I'm nice and didn't. sooooo! love it, like it, hate it, do you want more? comment below and let me know! a review goes a long way, and actually lets me know if I'm doing my job right! so review away please! they make me soooo happy. :)_

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_*blank staring at calendar* it's almost over. *tear* noooooo! *sobbing* I don't wanna go; they can't make me DX okay maybe they can. sigh. that's right I'm talking about school. high school. freshie. woo. ugh at least I'm taking art. anyway now back to your scheduled programming. A big thanks to:_

_**Sugarpony, Ducks in Top Hats, KPtwistepghost, Xreeper16, August57, LadadaWhoa, Kage Mirai, and READINGhearts17 **__for recently following/ favoriting this fine (I hope) story. join the cult XD *cough* sorry. thanks a bunch guys, you don't know how much it means that y'all want to keep coming back._

_**Dragon Firefang**__: I know exactly why Slade's my favorite villain in the whole series XD he's manipulative, intelligent, mysterious, an excellent strategist and fighter. plus his voice gives me chills XD such a good villain. I literally laughed out loud at the attack in the sleep bit XD *mischievous smile* you were on the right track my friend (if I can say that XD); __**Guest: **__awh shucks! I try to make my a/n's as funny and charming as possible ;) and all I can manage for you latter questions is a dark, evil, Slade-like chuckle; __**Sadie Aurora Night: **__*tear* it is an honor that you think this is good enough to be season 6 *bows* and I'm glad you like Charlie XD and serious is no fun, no? ha like that made sense. you'll just have to find out! and i R&R'd so check it ;) ; __**Kage Mirai: **__thank you for reviewing! always lovely to see a new face! er…name. XD I shall do my best to keep it up! and also I'd like to say thanks for the review on Hypnotic Intervention. that was my first personal piece of fanfiction up here (I say personal because Dawn has some pieces, but that one was mine :3 ) lol XD delicious. I know how you feel. it is so special when I get a review on that one because a) it was my first piece, and b) since it was a one-shot, it doesn't ever get put back at the top of the list so I hardly get reviews on that one anymore. that was a long reply, I apologize XD; **batmail. com**__ glad you're joining us! also glad you are liking it :) hope I continue that streak!; last but not least __**READINGhearts17:**__ your review made me snicker XD oh geez. anyway glad you love it so far! this chapter is a little iffy on quality for me, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Now read!_

* * *

Raven was on the edge of panic, one of the hardest emotions to keep under control. Hadn't Malchior been part of the Brotherhood of Evil? Then he's frozen. He's frozen and not a threat anymore.

Then why was her heart still racing and her stomach still twisted with dread? She couldn't shake the feeling that he was out there somewhere. And if he was out there, he might come back for revenge.

Meditating. The only solution.

Raven levitated, her blue cloak billowing around her and her eyes glowing faintly white. Maybe she could locate Malchior if he was still out there. She reached out with her mind, looking for that traitorous scum. She had been so close to him once, it would be simple to find him again.

She heard a voice. It was very distant, but the old English accent would never be erased from her memories. Raven followed the echoes with her mind, the voice calling out louder and louder. She could almost make out what he was saying, but it wasn't coming from that shelf in Paris, no it was-

"Raven! Raven!? You in there? We really could have used your help today!"

Her link shattered, and Raven fell to the floor with a thump. Seething she stalked to the door. The pneumatic whoosh was accompanied by a yelp of fear as Beast Boy took in the very angry Raven.

"Did- did I interrupt something?" he squeaked.

"Yes. You did." Raven ground out through gritted teeth, still maintaining her droning voice. She should really calm down, she could always try again later, but something about Beast Boy always got her blood pressure up.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure nothing… weird was going on. You were acting very strange on the roof earlier…" Beast Boy trailed off.

Raven's face softened. Taking a deep breath, she replied "I'm fine, Beast Boy. It's nothing." With that she slunk back into the shadows of her room, the door shutting when she left, leaving Beast Boy alone in the hallway.

He stared at the door for a few moments, then rubbed the back of his neck and walked away.

"That could have gone better," he mumbled to himself, kicking the carpet. It was just like him to screw everything up. He looked back at her door once more before turning the corner with a sigh.

* * *

Robin set the small vial filled with Charlie in the vault. The same miniature vault that held Red X's belt. It shouldn't be much of a problem for 3 inch thick steel.

Shutting the little door, Robin placed the newspaper clippings back over it. He arranged them carefully so the panel wouldn't be discovered unless someone really tried to look. Robin slowly walked back to his work table, taking in his handiwork. _Blends right in_, he thought with a satisfied smirk. And who better to guard it but himself? The vault _was_ in his room.

Content with his security measures, Robin got back to work plotting possible places the white monster would strike next. He and Cyborg would examine the sample in the morning.

* * *

Later that night after all the Titans had gone to sleep, even Robin the insomniac, the stone stirred. The little bit of Charlie in the container morphed from rock to water. It had taken awhile for the sample to recalibrate itself, but now that it had finished, it could move independently from the rest of the white creature.

The water sloshed inside the container, managing to rock it back and forth. It fell over with a faint clink, but Robin couldn't hear anything that was happening in the isolated steel cube. The vault just so happened to be sound proof.

Now sideways, a miniscule amount of the liquid seeped out past the cork. Only a small amount so that it's missing component would be undetectable in the morning.

The water amassed itself into a puddle about the size of a few drops of water. Slowly it made its way to the door of the vault. But that didn't stop it. It slid through the hair-thin seam and trickled down the wall on the other side. Simple.

Forming a ball of water, it tumbled down to the floor with a faint plunk, hardly enough noise to wake anyone. Free from the confines of the containers it could focus on its task.

Priority Beta.

* * *

Slade chuckled darkly. One of the riskier pieces of his plan had worked perfectly. Slade hadn't been sure if she was capable enough, but he hadn't been let down. He wouldn't underestimate the other Titans again.

Robin was predictable once Slade had deduced how he worked. He just had to ask himself one question. And the question was simple.

What would Slade himself do in that situation? Because Robin and he were oh so very much alike.

He wouldn't have trusted anyone else to guard the piece, for multiple reasons. And that was what Slade had been counting on.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. He had been dreaming of drowning at the hands of the white monster again. It even felt like water still slid down his throat. Coughing, he fumbled with his communicator. He was too groggy to find the clasp right away. After a few more minutes of sleepy frustration, he finally got it open. No new news on the creature.

Sighing he checked the time. 4 am. With a yawn, he sunk back under the covers. A more in depth search could wait until morning.

He coughed once more as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_sorry it was shorter, it was just the right part to stop it at. eh, I don't know how I feel about this chapter…. anyway besides next weekend, I don't know how soon I'm going to be able to update again guys. school is coming up in a week, and updates might not be as constant as they have been. summer was great while it lasted… sigh… so love it, like it, hate it? comment below and let me know! I'm going to need the motivation to get me through the transition T-T_

_-Your friendly- mildly depressed- neighborhood Sparrow_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _sigh. you know what sucks? you get your hopes up then BAM. hopes crushed. I didn't get Art 1. least I have 2 classes with Dawn (the last 2 of the day) and my favorite honors English teacher. sigh one more day of summer… But enough of my disappointment, because you guys did not disappoint me :) A big thanks to:_

_**Jashinistgirl1, Herpestidae, booklover90, Steelfeathers, and dlsky**__ for recently signing up for my cult :) thank you for following and/or favoriting my fic. Means a ton guys, and I really appreciate it!_

_**READINGhearts17**__: that stinks. supplies are kind of necessary XD and the cult is always looking for new members :) ; __**Sadie Aurora Night**__: LOL! I literally couldn't stop laughing about the Halloween story… oh geez. XD my pen name has nothing to do with that but that's gold… anyway, no one likes Terra. just being honest XD she's- nevermind I'll rant later XD; __**Dragon Firefang**__: it's just so… no words for his voice XD definitely evil. definitely devious ;) and let me just say that I think it's so cool that a senior likes my writing :O that makes me so proud; __**Jay**__: uhm XD I can't read minds, so I don't know if what you thought just happened became true XD but you might want to hold onto your chair from now on, because I don't know if I'll be able to elicit that reaction again XD ; __**Karen**__: thanks for loving it :) and I finally convinced Dawn to post S&D on her own (or so she said), so I have no idea. and I don't think she's working on anything right now…; __**dlsky**__: I really want to hug you XD that analysis was great. you're like a person from my own mind XD that review made me very happy. thank you so much :)_

_Now read!_

* * *

Beast Boy lay on his bed, but for once he wasn't snoring soundly. He hadn't slept at all last night actually. After botching it up with Raven hurt so much, he had a few things to mull over.

Raven or Terra?

He couldn't decide if what he felt for Terra was just residual puppy love or the real thing. If the latter was true, then how was he supposed to move on with his life like she had? It's not like he could just all of a sudden forget her like she had forgotten him. The world doesn't usually work that way.

Then there was… Raven. Raven. For some reason he remembered every time he had called her 'creepy' and it made him disappointed in himself. How could there be anything there when they were always hounding on each other? But beneath all that… maybe it was just his own stupid teenage way of showing that he liked her.

As the sun shot orange rays of light into his room he wasn't any closer to some kind of revelation or decision. Maybe he should check on Raven before heading to the common room. She had been acting stranger than usual lately. He groaned as he tiredly got up.

Being a hormonal teenage superhero was rough.

* * *

Robin woke up painfully this time. The light felt like it was trying to tear his skull apart from the inside out. Headaches suck. And this one was one of those head throbbing, skull-splitting, light sensitive ones. The main room was going to be torture today.

He waited a moment sitting on the edge of his bed to try to get used to being upright. When he was satisfied that his headache was at its least amount of pain, he got up, grabbed the small vial of Charlie out of the vault, and made his way to the sun breeding ground that was the commons.

* * *

Raven was trying again. After a restless sleep only thinking about him, she had to find Malchior. What she had sensed the previous day hadn't been where he was supposed to be. He needed to be flash frozen on that shelf. There was no logical reason behind it; she just needed to know he couldn't hurt her again.

So far, her search this morning had been fruitless. Maybe it was because she wasn't focusing. She needed to clear her mind and only search for the one consciousness. Taking a deep breath she let go of her panic and tried to zone everything else out.

And it worked.

Once again she heard the faint English accent calling out. And once again it wasn't coming from Paris. It was coming from somewhere in… Jump? Pushing away her confusion she pressed forward, what the voice was saying getting clearer and clearer.

But… why did the voice sound so urgent to get her attention? She could almost make out words now, so as she moved forward with her mind and called out, "Malchior?"

"No!"

That answer surprised Raven, but she kept on going nearer to the voice. "Then who?"

"Rorek! … get… closer…!"

Rorek?! So part of what Malchior had been saying was the truth. They both had been trapped in the book. Though his sentence seemed incomplete, Raven tentatively reached out.

"NO! _Don't_ get any closer!" Rorek practically shouted.

Raven stopped suddenly. But it was too late. She was already too close. Her vision turned white, and then… she could see Rorek. The wizard Rorek.

"Oh no…" he said, his electric blue eyes wide with panic.

* * *

Robin attempted to pace while getting his thoughts together, but ended up just having to sit on the black semi-circle couch to wait for Cyborg. His thoughts were too scrambled by the pain of his headache. He just wanted to close his eyes and block out the sun. Rubbing his temples, he looked up to find Cyborg walking into the room.

"You got our bird in the hand?" Cyborg said with a grin on his face, pun fully intended.

Robin smiled, and then winced. Stupid headache. He stood up and handed the vial over to Cyborg. Cy looked at the liquid while asking, nonchalantly, "You okay, Rob?"

"Yeah, just a headache…" he trailed off pressing his hand to his head again.

Nodding, Cyborg walked over to the Titans' high powered scanner. He inserted Charlie Jr. into the machine, and examined the image that came on screen. It was… interesting to say the least.

At first all it looked like was a bunch of droplets of water, like you'd expect. But the longer Robin looked at it; he could tell the droplets were… twitching?

"Cyborg, zoom in on section R15," he said, pushing back the pain to focus.

Robin had told Cy to zoom in on a part of the screen that contained a whole droplet all in itself. The enlarged image definitely showed the liquid moving. But it still just looked like water.

"Section G21," Robin said almost distractedly.

The middle of the image magnified itself further. The 'water' now seemed to contain… rippling black dots. Humming, Robin decided to go for it.

"Section L3… microscopic level."

And there it was. Clear as day what made up Charlie. Cyborg looked impressed, at both Robin and the white creature. Robin had noticed subtle movements that even his robotic eye hadn't sensed in the first scan, through the pain. Sheepishly Cyborg had thought that it was just water. But this was way more than just water.

"Nanobots," Robin said, his eyes traveling over the miniscule linked machines. It all made sense. Use the vibrations from different materials to program the white 'skin' of the creature to any density, toughness, state of matter. It was quite… brilliant. He assumed the sensors for finding the vibrations would have to be in Charlie's fingertips. Brilliant.

While Cyborg and Robin were still staring in almost shocked awe at their shape-shifting adversary's inner workings, Beast Boy ran in skidding on the carpet, full out panic mode.

"Have any of you seen Raven?! She's not in her room!"

* * *

**A/N: **_BAM. I bestow upon you Chapter 6. this one was also kinda short. sorry.. *sheepish grin* I plan these out to cover so much so I keep y'all in suspense longer. and guess what? apparently 'nanobots' isn't a word (according to Microsoft Word). that's surprising actually. so what did I just lay on y'all? a possible love triangle? conflict? cheesy puns? wonder what's your most pressing question… *evil laughter* well, like it, love it, hate it? comment below and let me know! review it up! I always love hearing from you guys, it makes me feel less addicted… XD I'm a sad human being. anyway, last bit here. updating. I'm trying for Saturdays. we'll see with school, but expect weekly on Saturday. and until then *shameless plug* you should check out me and Dawn's other stories ;) or not. your decision. *shrug* might as well try, eh?_

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_You guys. need to stop reading my mind. *puts on tinfoil hat* okay, so I am legitimately writing this chapter this morning XD I have no idea where to take it, but let's just see what happens shall we? okay, continuing on, no new cult members this week… sad XD so onto review reply thingy that I do…_

_**READINGhearts17**__: I really appreciate the enthusiasm :) I dearly hope this will be awesome XD; __**Dragon Firefang**__: yeah, just because he's Slade he can make up his own special words… and I know poor BB right? everything should turn out happy for the little guy… eventually…; __**Sadie Aurora Night**__: hey, it almost worked the first time XD and I'm glad you like that little character interaction there, thank you! don't worry though, bro, everything will turn out as it should be in the end *evil, Slade-like chuckling*; __**Karen**__: *cough* I actually hate Terra, so the pairings are up in the air right now… and it would have been one long chapter if I kept going, and who doesn't like suspense? glad you liked it! and she's doing a DickxBabs thing right now… *chuckling* now THAT'S basically the only pairing I ship with a passion XD; __**Deathstroke Terminator**__: you are the reason I have to wear a tinfoil hat XD stop reading my mind bro… XD but I'm glad that you can actually see the plot elements hanging in here… you were one of my first supporters, so I always crave your approval (as sappy as that sounds XD) thanks for the review :)_

_Now read!_

* * *

Robin spun around so quickly that Beast Boy, as strung tight as he was, yelped in surprise.

"What?" he asked rather dumbly for the protégé to the world's greatest detective.

"Raven," Beast Boy panted, from semi-fear and anxiety, "She's not in her room!"

Cyborg, still squinting at the squirming dots on screen, said nonchalantly, "Where have you tried looking for her?"

Beast Boy screwed up his face in thought, then sagging his shoulders said, "Um, her room… the hallway… this room…" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, kicking himself for over-reacting so much.

Robin's posture also relaxed, "She's probably around here somewhere. Why don't you go and look while we… put this new information to use. While you're out, you can also keep an eye on… Charlie? That's what you called it, right?"

Cyborg burst out laughing. Sometimes Robin was so oblivious.

Scuffing his toe in the carpet, Beast Boy sheepishly nodded his head and wandered off in the direction of the roof. He didn't care that the two other Titans didn't trust him to be around whatever fragile thing they were planning. He didn't care that they basically dismissed him; that was normal. What wasn't normal was… the growing ball of anxiety in his stomach. Terra was being hunted, Raven had gone missing… or at least his instincts told him she had gone missing.

He sighed. Why was he such a screw up?

* * *

"'Oh, no'? What do you mean 'oh, no'? Where am I?" Raven asked, her usually bland voice going up an octave.

Rorek only shook his head sadly, mumbling to himself. "Must have been the curse… with one of us gone… but why her? I mean plenty of people…"

Raven shook from fear, her cape swirling in her frustration. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she shouted, something that she only reserved for dire situations such as this.

He looked up almost startled, as if just remembering she was there. "Sorry," he said, his blue eyes expressing this one word expertly, "Being in here alone for so long with only… _him_… I usually don't have anyone to talk to…"

A small smile alighted Raven's lips, and her cloak fell limply to her sides. This was exactly how she imagined Malchior would be… she shook her head at the thought.

Clearing his throat, Rorek continued, "Malchior was not removed from the White Book as… delicately as you, my lady, accomplished. When the Brotherhood 'came knocking', I assume that's the modern expression, their inexperienced magician essentially ripped him out leaving tendrils of the curse uncauterized…" here the pale wizard paused, rubbing where his chin would be under his woolen black scarf. "This is purely speculation, but since you have dealt with the vile Malchior before, traces of his essence must have been about you and…"

"And the curse mistook me for him," Raven stated, almost dazed. She finally allowed herself to take in her surroundings. The purple castle towering above her glowed in the light of dancing flames, casting shadows across the cobbles she was standing on. The sky was a tinted green color, from the hazy smoke that billowed from the fires. No one else was around. It seemed that the only people in this place were her and Rorek. And she'd be right.

They were literally frozen in time at the moment when Rorek had imprisoned himself and Malchior into the White Book.

"Yes, exactly. I am sorry that this has happened to you, fair Raven. Malchior… silenced me when he fooled you," Rorek said the last part with bitterness. Raven perfectly understood why. That beast had somehow imprisoned Rorek, _in his own prison_, and stolen his voice, his personality, and even his face. The torment he must have gone through…

"We'll find a way out of this," Raven said, placing a tentative, reassuring hand on the metal tunic he was wearing.

Rorek looked at Raven, his snow-white hair marring the intense, ominous gaze he gave her.

"For you and your friend's sake, I hope so."

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate some of the headache's throb, Robin turned back to Cyborg.

"What'cha got going on in that bird brain of yours?" Cyborg asked teasingly, knowing that their leader was already developing a plan.

"EMP," he muttered. Thinking this fast really made his head hurt.

Cyborg nodded, agreeing, "I could do that. All I'd need is-"

"I wasn't finished," Robin said, in pain and gritting his teeth, "An EMP, but one specifically tuned into shutting down only the white creature's signal. You can use the one I sent to your wrist computer to track it. We don't want half of Jump rioting because we shut their power off. And the chaos that would cause with cars and traffic…" he trailed off, his point made.

"Also something I can do," Cyborg smiled. Tech stuff, especially complicated tech stuff, gave him joy.

"Good. Thanks, Cy," Robin said walking towards the main elevator.

Cyborg, who had already started working on his task, looked quizzically over his shoulder. "Where you heading Rob?"

"Out," was the only reply as the door shut behind the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Robin hated being short and snappy with his friends, but that migraine had been killer. Had been. Now that he was cruising around on his R-Cycle, wind whistling in his ears, the pain had faded little by little until only a dull throb in his temple was left.

Now he could focus.

And that focus was on finding who sent the white creature. Robin's one suspect was the only person he knew to have access to such technology.

Slade.

And Robin knew exactly how to find him. As disturbing as it seemed.

Pulling into a secluded alley on the edges of town, Robin thought how obvious it really was to begin with. The dream, the call, the tip. Nanobots were the last piece of evidence Robin needed to prove his case. He shuddered at the thought of the dream. More like nightmare. It couldn't really be used as evidence, but it was a contributing factor to Robin's thought process.

A dark chuckling filled the alleyway, all too familiar. Robin was at once in a defensive position, on high alert.

"I find it very disconcerting that you make it your business to know where I am at all times," Robin said warily, eyes darting around the space trying to catch a glimpse of his nemesis.

"It would be irresponsible not to keep track of what is mine," Slade replied in an almost purr, his voice coming from over Robin's shoulder.

The raven-haired Titan quickly spun around and leapt backwards facing his opponent. Robin couldn't help the tremors that ran down his spine at Slade's words.

The single gray eye in the split copper and black mask revealed that he'd seen Robin's fear. With a smirk in his voice, Slade taunted in his lucid voice, "You didn't think I'd forgotten about you? You didn't think I'd replaced you? You didn't think I was gone, did you? You didn't think I'd never come back? No, you always knew we'd be standing here."

Robin couldn't deny Slade's words. It was true. And Slade knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** _HA! I feel like a total jerk for leaving you here, but I couldn't resist XD I'm so sorry XD so I've been writing for two hours straight… I think I need food… anyway, I've answered the call made by our dear __**Sadie Aurora Night**__. It was time wasn't it? *evil laughter* oh you shall __**ALL**__ enjoy what's in store for the next chapter… so did you like it, love it, hate it? comment below and let me know! I always take what you guys want to see into consideration! and if anyone can give me pairing advice for this story I'd be grateful… I want to be as canon as possible with this (that's been my goal from the start) so I plan for it to be RobStar and eventual BBRae… but I'll take your opinions into consideration… thank you, I really appreciate you guys' support!_

_-Your friendly, currently love struck, neighborhood Sparrow_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _*glances up at tinfoil hat* YOU DID NOT WORK! *throws hat on ground and stomps on it* I can't keep anything from you guys XD but I like it better that way I guess XD so. I am again writing this fine chapter here in one long session this morning. I'm such a procrastinator. Anyway in my mind right now, this is going to be a purely Robin/Slade chapter because I've made y'all wait so long for this XD if I named chapters this one would be called 'Gratitude' *dark chuckling* onto the cult! A big thanks to:_

_**Dreams2Paper11, deets1, ShibuNoNeko, Jay'sWing, Rei Crow, and Hidden Page**__ for recently favoriting/ following my story! you all rock, and I feel honored to have this here fiction I wrote on the whim of a dream be one of your favorites *tear*_

_**Dragon Firefang**__: thank you for your opinion! and I'm glad my BBRae works (: I tried to make it how it was in the show, hinted but still there. and I hope you think the rest of this story will be awesome as well!; __**Dreams2Paper11**__: I literally laughed when I read your review XD I totally understand and know what you mean. and bro, I've always been obsessed with Slade and Robin apprentice stories. after the series ended my mind was like 'WHAT WOULD SLADE DO NEXT?!' so I decided to write this XD I'm so glad you liked that line, I was afraid it was too… eh; __**LadadaWhoa**__: I'm so glad you think this is really good! let's hope I don't let you down… haha.. ha…; __**READINGhearts17**__: yep it's Slade *ominous crack of lightening* I really hope I write this well XD; __**Sadie Aurora Night**__: awh! thank you! you shall wait no longer my dear Sadie! for a whole Robin Slade chapter awaits!; __**deets1**__: I love you XD *hug* I read every single last word of that and it made me so happy, like you don't understand XD those two reviews made my day! ahhhh! thank you so much! :D; __**Jay**__: I'm so glad you liked it! I had just had this thought and I was like 'BAM. INSPIRATION.' XD I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations… *frightened look*_

_**Though a note**__: No, Slade cannot read Robin's mind, that goes back to the 'oh so very much alike' thing again._

_Now read! _

* * *

Slade walked slowly towards Robin, at a relaxed pace as if he had all the time in the world. Heart pounding in his chest, Robin debated backing away, but decided that would show his rapidly rising fear more than standing his ground. He took up a defensive stance and prepared himself.

"Robin, you knew that I would never forget the progress you made. You knew that Terra was just a pawn, she could never replace you. You knew, even after all others had given up, that I was still alive. You knew," here Slade chuckled and stopped walking forward, only a foot away from Robin, "that I'd be back."

Robin's eyes widened, the truth in Slade's words was too much. Shaking his head in a futile effort to deny the phrases piercing his heart, he stumbled backwards and tripped. His hand shot out and used the alley wall to steady himself, but in an instant he found himself pinned to that same wall by an iron grip around his throat. For a few seconds he clawed at the hand, but it was useless.

Still struggling slightly, Robin's eyes narrowed. His emotions easily channeled the fear into anger. How come one person could have so much power over him? It seemed that Slade could read his thoughts, knew exactly which buttons to push, and it unnerved Robin to no end. It was times like these he wondered if… they really were as alike as Slade claimed.

Slade's face was inches away from Robin's. The Titan craned his neck as far away from Slade as possible, but that only earned him a slam into the brick wall. His head fuzzy from the sudden impact, Robin tried to piece together sentences as Slade began to talk in a low, menacing voice.

"Gratitude. You've always been lacking it. All my knowledge, all my power, I offered it all to you. And in return, Robin," Slade paused, "well, you know what you've done," he finished simply, releasing Robin's neck.

Robin slid down the alley wall, gasping for breath. Stars still danced before his vision as a swift kick to his side found him on his back with a metal boot crushing his ribs. Clenching his teeth to clear his head, Robin couldn't help seething. Why did he come here alone? Wasn't this supposed to be him interrogating Slade? Instead it seemed he was the one getting the lecture.

Robin hated how easily Slade took over the situation. Just like every one of their encounters before this.

"I'm not here to listen to you," Robin spat. The weight on his lungs increased, but Robin was nothing if not a fighter. "It was you, wasn't it? You're behind the white creature. What do you want with Terra, if you and I both know she's only a pawn?"

Robin smiled triumphantly as Slade lessened the pressure being applied to his lungs in surprise of his defiance. The smile instantly was replaced with a snarl as Slade kneeled down inches from his face and replied, "You tell me." With that simple statement, Slade removed his foot from Robin's chest and leaned mockingly against the wall.

Panting for a second, looking up at the sky, Robin couldn't comprehend what Slade was suggesting. Then in the earth-shattering blink of an eye, he knew.

"She's still only a pawn," he whispered, unbelievingly. His head whipped to the side as Slade started slow clapping. Robin pounced to his feet, still a little dazed, but he was going to take control of this conversation. He was determined of it.

In one swift movement, Robin grabbed and extended his bo-staff, aiming it at Slade's mocking mask. A loud scraping noise was heard as chunks of brick and dust fluttered off the poor building.

"You're finally getting it, Robin. I always knew you were the right choice."

This statement sent ripples of unease and fear through Robin, but he channeled that apprehension into his anger. With a cry, he spun around and tried to land blow after blow on Slade. Of course, Slade merely blocked each swing with that infuriating ease of his. The clash of metal on metal rang through the secluded alley way.

"If you had taken the time to appreciate what I offered, you might be able to pose a threat, Robin. I gave you the opportunity to obtain what you're 'hero' fetish could never fulfill. You can't deny that you dream of having the thrill again, Robin. You can't deny nothing can satisfy that thirst anymore."

These words only intensified Robin's swings. He shuddered; the fear of the truth of Slade's words was overwhelming. Every ounce of anger he had in him at the moment was equivalent to just as many tons of fear. Fear that he really was just like Slade. Fear that he would give into the thrill. Fear that he would eventually become Slade.

It had been a while since they had done this dance, but it seemed as if over that time Robin hadn't improved at all. Which had to be impossible. They could take down Dr. Light within 5 minutes. The Hive Five were a cake walk now.

Without even realizing that he was doing it, Robin brought his bo-staff down hard at Slade's face. The villain stepped back to block it with his fore arm, and the impact left him slightly unbalanced. With a confident smirk, Robin swiftly swept Slade's feet out from under him, and while his rival was on his back Robin planted a firm steel-clad boot in the center of Slade's chest and poised his bo-staff threateningly over the other's windpipe.

Robin's swell of pride stopped short as Slade chuckled darkly. Robin was instantly filled with dread. A white-hot sense of guilt, anger, fear, and frustration replaced his blood.

"Robin, that was ruthless, cunning, and exactly like I taught you. Well done," Slade purred, voice filled with contempt.

Robin removed his foot from its position and backed away as if the act could stop what was coming next. _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, please don't say_-

"Apprentice."

With that, Slade disappeared, but Robin didn't notice. He sank to his knees, clutching his head. Deep down inside, there was a part of him that couldn't help but do anything to win. _Anything_. But that part of him, it was ruthless.

It wouldn't stop. It just wouldn't stop.

* * *

**A/N**: _*cough* I hope that was good enough XD I know y'all have been waiting for this for a while… I really hope I didn't like disappoint you or that that was lame. I feel like it was, but that's because I don't want to let y'all down XD It was kinda short, but this felt like where I needed to stop it… yeah… so next chapter, will have Robin contemplation, Raven developments, Cyborg and his EMP, and BB teenage-ness XD so this chapter right? love it, like it, hate it? comment below and let me know! just spill whatever you're thinking (I mean everything) because sometimes that helps me know where I'm going with this, keeps me on track. def going to be BBRae/RobStar btw. love to hear from you, so talk to me :)_

_-Your friendly, falling hard, neighborhood Sparrow :)_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_*depressed sigh* I'm such a fail at life. he was right there. and I like a whimp I couldn't even say 'hey, [insert name here]!' *face palm* but of course Dawn's all suave and can get any guy she wants. whatever bro. so to what you all actually came here for! I'm hoping this chapter will be good… I haven't written it yet so I wouldn't know XD because I write my beginning A/N's before the story. So! a big honking thank you to:_

_**Isabell4014, lluvialpz, and Sandikat**__ for recently favoriting/ following my story! I always appreciate new followers *hippie peace signs*_

_**Dreams2Paper11**__: thank you so much! it means a lot that they're in character :) I try to make this as 'to the show' as possible while still having my plot line… and I know what you mean. they're characters too! and your wish is my command *bow* but idk if your review was cut off or not XD; __**Sadie Aurora Night: **__I'm so glad I gave you goose bumps! yes! accomplishment! and since the hat obviously didn't work for me… here ya go. and I actually drew the pic, it's our profile not the title (idk what to do for the title pic of this, if you have any suggestions I'd be grateful) and it's the pending cover for the sequel to Dawn's fic (S&D: Identity Crisis); __**Dragon Firefang: **__glad you're loving it! I live for it! XD and your wish is my command ;) ; __**deets1: **__you don't understand how much I long and wait for your reviews XD I'm so glad I gave you that creepy twisted smile! I know I only get those from really good apprentice fics! yes! there are so many things I want to say to you, but that would make this long, and I'd probably reveal the last half of this story XD; __**READINGhearts17: **__oh but dear fan, he has made his move *evil laughter* you'll see… you'll all see… *cackle*; __**Deathstroke Terminator**__: I'm glad you think it's awesome! but I've just got to ask, are you like a chapter behind? because you always seem to review on the chapter before the one I posted XD just wondering… anyway I hope you like this *crosses fingers*_

_Now read!_

* * *

The final phase of his plan was now in play.

The seeds of doubt had been planted. And where there's doubt, there's opportunity.

Opportunity for corruption. Opportunity for manipulation. Opportunity for victory.

Slade chuckled at the masterpiece he had created. Two Titans out of the way. One trapped, the other waging a civil war. It was a simple 'win-win' situation for Blackfire. It didn't take much asking. Mention the words 'Tamaran will be yours' and she had already agreed to help like the pawn she was.

Now only the two other Titans hindered his plan, but their demise was already in the making.

Then all that stood between him and his perfect apprentice was a few… conversations.

* * *

"So, Rorek… have any ideas?" Raven asked in a quiet voice. Rorek and she were sitting across from each other on the cobbled terrace. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. She didn't know how to get out of this one. And apparently Rorek wasn't much help.

"My lady, I am sorrowful to say that I have been trying for the past 400 years to get out of this cursed book, and I have not found a way without outside help," Rorek placated in his Old English accent. His white hair shadowed his pale face, making him look like a crestfallen angel.

Raven shook the thought from her head. She needed to focus. What could be different about this situation than when Rorek was in here with Malchior? Well, maybe the black magic was too strong for Rorek, but Raven knew some black magic from… _him_…

"Of course!" she exclaimed. She leaned towards the wizard, hair swinging in front of her spectacular purple eyes. "What was different between this time and the times you've tried to get out before, Rorek?"

"I am not exactly sure where you are going with this… let me see… OH! I was only trying to disentangle myself from the spell, as to not take the vile Malchior beast with me!"

"Exactly! But now, it's just us. And we _both _need to get out. Do you know anything for that?"

"Why actually," Rorek said, eyes glittering, "I happen to know just the thing."

* * *

Robin had somehow made his way back to the Tower. He was too shocked to remember the exact details, but that didn't really matter. He stood, leaning against one of the newspaper covered walls in his room, scrutinizing the others.

_The Teen Titans Triumph Again!_

_Lights Out for Dr. Light!_

_Mad Mod's Madness Stopped! _

Shifting his gaze slightly to the left, he saw a set of different headlines.

_Masked Mastermind Strikes Again!_

_Who is Slade?_

_Criminal Can't Be Kicked!_

_What's Happened to the Boy Wonder?_

Robin shut his eyes, thanking his lucky stars the press hadn't seen what had actually happened to him all that time ago. He had a certain vigilante to thank for his well adept stealth skills. The populace would never trust him again if they actually knew.

But… he couldn't stop thinking about it. Had he really enjoyed… _stealing_? _Even more than being a hero?_ He couldn't even hold the notion long enough without being disgusted with himself. He was one of the _good guys._ He couldn't possibly…

_But_. He cursed at himself, looking down at the floor. There was always a 'but' or a 'what if'.

What if he really was just like Slade? Never… right? They were serious, focused, determined, ruthless, cunning, intelligent, logical, had trust issues… But Robin had friends. Wasn't that what he said? He smirked grimly. It was kind of a half-hearted reason to not be like someone when all the evidence of the opposite was so large.

What if he really did miss the thrill? The chase? Thwarting those foolish guards- he cut the thought short. A pang of sadness rang through him. He would forever be in denial on that topic.

Then the last 'what if'. What if… he would become Slade? He still remembered the dream he had all that time ago. That when he finally yanked off Slade's mask, it would be his own likeness underneath. Was that foreshadowing? Was that his destiny?

If it was, he wasn't confident he could stop it.

* * *

Cyborg had heard Robin come back, but the look on his face said he needed some time. Then Cyborg would be the supportive friend, second-in-command. For now, he continued to fiddle with the small piece of machinery in his hands.

The EMP was going to be awesome. That was the only word the cybernetic teen could think of for the device. Awesome.

A thought niggling at the back of his head, Cyborg carefully set his brain child down. Beast Boy hadn't checked in all day. Opening the small yellow communicator, Cyborg contacted his little buddy.

"Yo, BB! Where you been, man?"

Beast Boy's green eyes held a faraway look. From what Cyborg could make out from the setting sun reflecting on the water, he was sitting on the rocky side of their dear little island.

"I'm fine, Cy. Haven't seen hide or hair of Raven, Terra, or Charlie." His normally scratchy, high voice was very dejected. "Hold on a minute. I'm getting another call."

"Robin here."

"Hey, Rob! I meant to ask you earlier-" Cyborg started, but was cut off.

"Beast Boy, have you gotten any news on Terra or… Charlie… lately?"

"I was just telling Borgie here that's a negative," Beast Boy replied, snickering and perking up at Robin's tentative use of the code name.

"Alright," Robin replied, ending his part in the call.

"That was awkward," Beast Boy stated, a slight smile still gracing his green face.

"Not as awkward as you calling me 'Borgie'!" Cyborg exclaimed, indignant.

Beast Boy erupted into a laughing fit, dropping his communicator. Cyborg was left looking at a picture of the sunset and hearing his friend's dying hysterics.

* * *

Robin was going to do it against his better judgment. He had to know. He just had to.

* * *

**A/N: **_what does Robin just have to know!? where is our dear little Titan going!? is Rorek's new spell going to work?! will Cyborg accept being called Borgie?! find out next week in Today Is That Day! XD okay well uhm, this one was actually a little longish. I wanted to fit a lot in here this week (taking into consideration what __**Dreams2Paper11 **__and __**Dragon Firefang**__ wanted to see ;) ) I hope it was good XD so did you guys like it, love it, hate it? comment below and let me know! love to hear from my peeps! lay it on me guys!_

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_hey… yeah I skipped a week… last Friday night my Gran died, and I was too numb to write anything then the funeral was this week so between make-up school work and going to Tennessee for the you know I had no time to update and I honestly was a little too sad to update. I'm still kinda sad, probably always will be a little sad, but I felt bad about leaving y'all hanging (I honestly felt like that last chapter was not up to par). So a big thanks to:_

_**MTSBandNerd2012 and DPN 2012 **__for the previous on favoriting/following this fine story and the latter for favoriting my first fic Hypnotic Intervention. means a lot guys! the cult grows stronger *evil grin*_

_**Dreams2Paper11: **__that little anecdote made me chuckle XD and I know exactly how you feel. I get this total twisted grin from a good dark fanfiction and I love it. I hope I eventually get that good…; __**Dragon Firefang: **__my middle name is devious ;) no, it's Margaret, but you get my point XD and I'd say it's only a medium amount of stupid… and I'm stealing your Borgie butt-kick idea! *runs away with idea*; __**READINGhearts17: **__I try to get the characters to feel real ;) apparently I'm getting BB pretty well… Charlie, now Borgie… hehe :3; __**Sadie Aurora Night: **__suspense is killer. I could write a 4 page one shot defining suspense XD and guys think girls are confusing. geesh! they send out more mixed signals than Helen Keller directing traffic! anyway your wait is now over! (sorry it was a week prolonged); __**catmail. com: **__thanks for the compliment! I hope this sedates your needs!; __**MTSBandNerd2012: **__i'm so glad you love it! now you seem like someone I should get to know ;) most people when they see me are like 'hey there's that funny, nice, smart girl who doesn't talk much!' but you got me. I'm an evil genius. I'm quiet because I plot *shrug* XD I'm so weird…_

_Now read!_

* * *

"BORGIE?! REALLY?!"

'Cyborg was livid' was the understatement of the year.

Beast Boy stopped with one foot in the main room and one foot still in the elevator. If you saw an angry, large, robot man coming at you with death in his eyes you would have made the same decision as our little green friend.

He quickly pulled back into the elevator, mashed the ground button, and rapidly pressed the 'close door' button.

"You're not getting away from me that easy, grass stain! You'll have to come back up here sometime! And when you show your face, you're in for a load of hurt!" Cyborg exclaimed, still advancing menacingly toward the elevator.

Beast Boy's knees almost gave out as he frantically smashed the button. "Why won't it close!? GAH!" he exclaimed in fear, his scratchy voice shooting up an octave.

With a ding, a ding so sweet and merciful, the elevator doors began to close. Beast Boy almost collapsed with relief, sliding down the back wall of the metal cube. "Until we meet again, Borgie!" he cheerily waved, as the doors met with a definitive click.

Cyborg stopped, glaring at the door. He stood like that for a couple seconds then burst into laughter, a huge smile gracing his face. "Well played my friend. Well played. "

After wiping the tears from his human eye, he sauntered over to the work bench he'd set up in front of the huge window. The EMP needed a few minor modifications until it was ready, but when it was Cyborg knew the exact word of victory.

He smirked to himself and whispered, "Boo-yah…"

* * *

"So I need to stand here?"

"Nay, a stone's throw to the left… I think the term is if you throw like a girl! STOP! Just a hop to the right… okay, another hop… perfect!"

Rorek's directions were the oddest thing Raven had ever heard. She couldn't help smiling at his quaintness. For the spell Rorek suggested, they had drawn an intricate pattern on the cobblestone with charred wood. The green fire licking up the castle assisted in this endeavor. It looked somewhat like a compass, but with only two points. In the center was a very complex pattern of swirls that seemed to move if you gazed at them without focusing.

The two mages stood across from each other on the circle. Exactly across. According to Rorek, the exactness of the positioning was very important to the spell's success.

"Alright, my lady, are you ready for our first go?" he asked, taking a shaky breath. Raven considered how nervous she'd be if she hadn't seen the real world for over 400 years.

"I'm ready when you are," she said, trying to look as reassuring as possible.

Taking another deep breath from under the black woolen scarf, Rorek closed his eyes and began to chant in a low voice.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It was kind of stupid, childish even. But he needed some answers to too many questions. This seemed the only way of doing it.

The night air chilled around him as Robin sat in the crook of a bright, white neon 'Y' like it was a hammock. The rest of his adoptive name was spelled out around him, but instead of making him feel better it only made him feel guilty.

This was the place where his friends had almost died, where they'd almost lost all hope in him if it hadn't been for Starfire… Robin flicked open his communicator. Still no news on the situation. He had to tell himself it wasn't because she was dead, or didn't miss hi- the Titans, or had forgotten about hi- the Titans. It had only been 3 days…

A war couldn't be won or lost in three days right?

He sighed; the war for his soul was being battled out as well. He knew it. He knew it, and he was losing. He could feel it. How he could know and feel he was losing, yet believe he could do _nothing _to turn the tide was beyond him. The logic, Slade's logic, it was so… it seemed so… true.

Robin heard the faint crunch of gravel, alerting him that he wasn't alone on the roof. He knew he wouldn't be alone for long.

Elegantly, he leaped off the 'Y' flipping in the air so that his back would be to the edge of the roof, where an enemy was least likely to sneak up on him. He landed in a crouch and quickly scanned the concrete and neon in front of him. You'd think the light would help, but it only made the shadows deeper.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Robin called to his unseen enemy. While talking, Robin peered into the darkness trying to catch a glimpse of where his opponent could be hiding.

"The same question could be asked of you, Robin." The slippery voice seemed to echo around the rooftop, leaving the hero unable to pinpoint a location.

"I want answers, Slade," Robin growled. He felt too out in the open, Slade could see him but he couldn't see Slade. Robin slid into the shadows, letting them weave around him like a well-worn coat. He could faintly see his breath in the chilly night air.

"Answers? Since when did you start coming to me for advice?" the voice purred from within the shadows, seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Since now."

The blow from Robin's kick sent Slade launching into the light cast off by the letters on the building. Robin stood, almost instantaneously, in front of Slade. The white glow from behind him left only his silhouette to be seen.

"My, my. Aren't we being a bit ruthless today?" Slade said in his calm voice, starting to circle Robin.

The dark, silhouetted leader said nothing, but circled Slade as well. He didn't deny what Slade had said, it was true. He saw the faint ghost of breath in the chilly night air and went in for the kill. So to speak, of course.

"Isn't that what you want?" Robin said in a low, dark voice, eyes narrowed as he intently watched for any signs of attack.

Slade only chuckled in his 'you-don't-worry-me' kind of way. Robin knew that must be a bad sign, but he continued anyway.

"I admit I enjoyed stealing. I admit I am ruthless. I admit we are more alike than I'd _like _to admit. Isn't that what you want?" he exclaimed, a hint of withheld desperation and relief at the confession in his voice.

Slade stopped.

Robin stopped.

Then Slade spoke.

"That's my boy."

* * *

**A/N: **_dun dun dunnnnn! what have I done guys? I don't even know. so this took me a total of 4 hours to write. 4 hours and only around 1,100 words *face palm* writing good Slade/Robin takes time and effort, and in the end I still feel like it sucked XD every bit here I left at a cliff hanger, I'm so bad… so*gulp* like it, love it, hate it? comment below and let me know! you're reviews give me ideas, like I totally got this chapter from… certain folks XD I'd have to look up names and I'm too lazy right now. off to write To Kill a Mockingbird from Boo's point of view for school!_

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ don't hurt me guys. like seriously XD sorry I missed last weekend, it was my brother's eagle scout ceremony! 10 years and he got it at age 16! I'm so proud! it was an awesome ceremony, and I'm so happy for my brother! :D I'm beaming, can you tell? So a hugely large thanks to:_

_**chinaluv, ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow , and ondkids, **__the two previous for favoriting/following this fine story, and the latter for favoriting my first fic Hypnotic Intervention! means a lot guys!_

_**Dreams2Paper11:**__ thank you so much! it means a lot when you say this :) I'm glad you liked my Slade scene and BB humor, got a kick about writing that one. XD thank you for your condolences, and sorry this is updated on the weekend you're out of wi-fi XD; __**Sadie Aurora Night: **__I didn't understand any of that besides 'I love this' XD hope you're boy trouble went well… I saw mine again last night and my friend petted his hat, but I didn't even say hi… *face palm*; __**READINGhearts17: **__it's getting to the point of 'WHOA' XD I'm better thank you :) and I have to write one more paper about it (had to write another one earlier this week XD) sigh…; __**chinaluv: **__is oh geez a good thing? XD nice having a new reviewer (: ;__** Dragon Firefang: **__thank you for our condolences :)and no, thank you for your inspiring review, man! glad you liked it *evil smile*; __**Jay: **__it's totally fine bro! glad you remembered this time though ;) anyway, I'm so glad you liked it! I always am super self-conscious of my Slade/Robin so I'm glad you liked it!; and finally __**MTSBandNerd2012: **__any review is a good review, and always really appreciated! I fan girl squealed when you said I was doing Slade/Robin justice! that means so much! thank you!_

_Now read!_

* * *

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg cried.

"Oh, you finally finished it did ya, Borgie?"

"Shut it, or I'll make you, twerp!"

"Touchy…"

Beast Boy continued to stare at the corner of the wall. He had given in and gone back up stairs, hoping to sneak past Cyborg, but superhuman hearing has a way of detecting even the smallest movement. Even that of a fly. So here he was, forced to stand in the corner so he wouldn't wreck anything.

So fun, it's overwhelming.

But Cyborg had done it. He had finished the specified EMP, and he couldn't be happier. Quickly, he looked around for a certain spiky-haired traffic light, but he was nowhere to be seen…

"Hey, BB, have you see Robin? He's been acting weirder than usual lately…"

"Thought you weren't talking to me?" Beast Boy said, sticking his tongue out at his mechanical friend.

"Just answer the question, half-pint," Cy replied, rolling his human eye.

"Nah, I haven't seen him recently… do you want me to go look for him?!" Beast Boy said excitedly, hoping to get out of the corner.

"No, Robin will come when he comes… I have a better job for you."

"Awesome! Finally!" Beast Boy, being the overdramatic one he is, almost fainted at the thought of relief from his boredom.

"Go find Charlie."

"Oh… fun…. yay…"

"Just go! And when you find him, follow him and let me know. It's time we shut this guy down."

Beast Boy's mind drifted from its neutral point to Terra. Oh, yeah. He'd definitely find Charlie. Before anything bad happened to her.

* * *

"You finally see the truth, Robin. Stubborn as always," Slade droned.

Robin couldn't bring himself to make a sound. He was shocked… but he knew this was coming. He had always known.

"Where are your little _friends, _Robin? Did you not trust them enough to bring them along?" Slade was baiting him, and he took it.

"I did trust them- I _do _trust them-it's-"

"You know that they would never trust _you_ again if they knew where you were, Robin. You are different, and they would not understand." The words hung in the chilly night air for a moment. Robin was stunned by how… much... how true those words were.

"What if…," he swallowed, "what if I say I'm not like the others?" He tentatively spoke these words, words that he'd buried deep inside himself. Words he'd promised he'd never say, never admit, and never even think about again. Robin could hear the blood rushing in his ears; his heart was pounding savagely in his chest.

But it felt right.

He felt good admitting this, it was better than keeping it to himself. He'd been doing a lot of that. Every adventure, every battle he had thoughts like these, but could never voice them without being constantly under surveillance by his team. Wary eyes watching and judging his every move, his every move seeming wrong in their eyes, as if he was incompetent and couldn't handle leading the team.

"Good boy, Robin. You've known this all along haven't you? Ever since that day, all that time ago. You've known," the last statement had a hard edge to it, daring Robin to contradict. But he just couldn't. And he instantly became frustrated with himself.

_What the heck did he think he was doing?! Was he actually listening and agreeing with Slade!?_

The answer was yes, but he chose to ignore that at the moment.

Lunging at Slade, Robin whipped out his bo-staff. The attack was easily blocked. Robin kept swinging at Slade, throwing in a punch or two, but nothing was hitting him.

"That was rash, Robin. No thought," Slade scolded.

He caught Robin's weapon in thin air, twisting it along with the boy's arm behind Robin's back. Robin cried out in pain, writhing to get his arm out of Slade's grip, but it was no use. Slade wrested Robin's bo-staff from his grasp and flung it across the roof, as if it was so much rubbish.

"Robin, you know you're different than them, better than them. You know you could be so much more. You know they don't appreciate you; they don't show gratitude for all you do. You could save the world from the apocalypse, and the next day you'd be on their watch list again."

Robin growled viciously in his throat.

"Stop!" he spat out, struggling to get out of Slade's grasp. His arm was starting to really hurt, and he didn't want to hear a word this man said.

"Not until you see, Robin," Slade hissed back, letting Robin go. The teen stumbled forward, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why, Slade? Why me? There are so many at the H.I.V.E. Academy that would love to be your apprentice!" Robin spun around, the pleading look of any teenager who wants answers and acceptance plastered on his face, "Why me?"

Slade paused where he was standing, carefully formulating an answer. The white light from the tall neon letters cast shadows across his person and added an eerie glint to his eye. The only sound was Robin's desperate panting, and the whistle of wind through the city's buildings.

"Why? What are those others to me, when you can defeat them? They may already be on 'my side', as you would put it, but you are better. Faster. Stronger. Driven. You have something to prove, and no one else can see this. Not even your dear little friends understand you. You're obsessive to them, but as I see it, you are focused and determined. Trust issues? Careful. Angry? Passionate. Ruthless? Efficient. Cunning? Intelligent."

"Stop trying to get in my head!" Robin exclaimed, backing up. "Your mind games aren't working."

It sounded unconvincing even to his ears.

"You are the one who asked, Robin. You wanted to know."

Slade was suddenly attacking Robin. Robin, startled barely blocked the blows.

"These are the things that you can't deny. You've even admitted that, Robin."

Each sentence was enunciated with the clash of the blows.

"You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays, boy."

Pause.

Robin flipped over Slade, appearing behind him. His face was ragged with emotion.

"But I don't want this! I don't want to be your apprentice!"

Slade calmly, knowingly, glanced at him. "Don't you?"

Robin shook his head in disbelief. "What are you?"

"I'm the voice inside your head that you refuse to hear. I'm the face that you have to face mirrored in your stare. I'm what's left; I'm what's right. I'm the thing that keeps you up at night; the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. And who are you, Robin?"

Robin stood for a moment, gaping at Slade, unable to find a suitable response.

Who was he really?

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope that makes up for missing last weekend… I know I had more time to think up dialogue, so that helps. oh, and I got definite inspiration from the songs __**'The Pretender' by the Foo Fighters and 'Satellites' by Rise Against. so if I used lyrics, it doesn't belong to me, belongs to the band**__! bam! so what'd y'all think? like it, love it, hate it? comment below and let me know! this was like 1,100 again, but since I had previous planning time, it only took me 2 hours! yay! XD anyway, I'm starving… haven't had breakfast yet… I think I want to play Assassin's Creed (Brotherhood). new nerdy aspect of myself has been revealed XD anyway! if y'all ever just want to chat or need help brainstorming or whatever, never be afraid to PM me :) I think it's soooo cool talking to you guys! until next week (if the school play schedule allows!)_

_-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_*5 months later* I. am so. sorry XD like guys I am seriously sorry for that wait. time got away from me when school began, I don't have as much time to plan these chapters and think about them so writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks. I lost where I wanted to go with this, and I couldn't see any way to advance. Death, heart break, exams, a new semester, and withdrawal later, I'm back! XD You can thank Dawn for helping me sort out the plot and get motivated to bring you guys a new chapter! For those of you still reading this after so long a big thanks to: _

_**SpazzQueen15, Chelly2k, Superherofan01, Kasei inu, imaskippingtiger, Equin, deets1, GoldenGriffiness, ShadowhunterLeslie, , Kai16Ray, ForseePilot, TheNightwingfan, ChocolateLovingMusicFreak, Sky the white dragon, Shadow The Assassin, chocoxxanime, addicted2sasunaru, .moh, Neela4232, Batman DannyP fanwriter, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Nightwing237, Darkest Water, ashes34 **__for favoriting/following this fine story, and __**Snowdevil The Awesome, ShadowhunterLeslie, Silence Dogood II, chocoxxanime, wesker-strikes-again, and Sorceress of the Black Rose**__ for favoriting/reviewing my first one-shot __**Hypnotic Intervention**__! The cult has now expanded to __**47 followers**__ and __**26 favorites**__! :D wow guys, I'm truly honored for my first chaptered fic!_

_And thank you to __**Sadie Aurora Night, Dreams2Paper11, Dragon Firefang, READINGhearts17, Jay'sWings, MTSBandNerd2012, deets1, catmail. com, kittcoe3399, redmail. com, Shadow The Assassin, orka12, TheNightwingfan, and betmail. com**__ for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate it guys, and I will do the private replies this time because if I did it here it would be one huge blarg of text and you'd never get to the story XD_

**BTW**_: guys I changed the cover art! "whaaaaat?" you say? yes, it is true! see I gave… a guy the picture that was in my sketchbook, but before I did I scanned it so I could always have it, and I thought 'oh why not?' so ta-da! my humble sketch is now the cover art! hoorah! hope y'all like it!_

_Now read! I've made you wait long enough! _

* * *

"I spent _hours_ tracking him! Can't we just-"

"Terra should be coming down the street any minute now," Cyborg responded, looking up from his wrist computer.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were crouched on a rooftop overlooking a rather dank and deserted street near the outskirts of Jump; the only thing inhabiting the concrete was a lonely sewer grate. It seemed that Charlie's natural habitat was the sewers. Unfortunately.

They had been there for all of maybe ten minutes, waiting. Beast Boy felt like he'd been doing a lot of that recently. Just waiting. For enemies to attack. For something to change. For his feelings to just make sense.

Cyborg pulled out the EMP as the blip on his screen that represented Terra neared their location. Absently, he stroked his newest creation as his mismatched eyes were trained on the far end of the street. Once they disabled Charlie, Terra would finally be safe. However, Cyborg couldn't help the inching misgivings that the ambush seemed almost too convenient, too planned…

Before his suspicions could progress any farther, a thin, blonde figure turned the corner up ahead. Terra, her head ducked, clutching her school books to her chest, skittered down the abandoned road. The chilly, empty darkness of the night clearly freaked out the teenager. Her breath misting in the nippy air, she quickly stalked to where Charlie, no doubt, lay in wait.

Beast Boy's heart thumped suddenly at her appearance. She looked perfect as always: her hair shining in the lamp light, eyes that stunning blue-

In that moment, the grate exploded off the sewer, water shooting up in a fountain. The circle covering landed with a loud clatter a few feet away as the water amassed itself into the form of Charlie. His read eyes zeroed in on the girl.

"It's time to make our move!" Cyborg shouted as he leapt off the roof. His landing created a sizable crack in the blacktop, which of course would be overlooked by Jump City. Always has been, always will be.

Beast Boy dove as a hawk at the watery form that was already sloshing after Terra. He dared a quick glance in her direction, seeing the fear in her eyes as she dropped her books in shock. Beast Boy barely had time to transform back into a human as he was swatted out of the air by Charlie. It would seem that their adversary wasn't playing games today.

Today is that day.

* * *

Robin stood panting in the moonlight. His cape snapped in the breeze that had picked up drastically. He wasn't sure how much more abuse he could take. Physical as well as mental.

"Slade, I just need time- I can't-"

"I think I've given you enough time, Robin. We had a deal. I've been very forgiving on my part." A slight hint of anger seeped through Slade's words. "It's been a long time since that first year, since Terra, since Blood, even since the end of the world. Patiently I've waited, planned, bided my time."

Robin scoffed, "I'm not sure death counts as planning; Terra's sacrifice should have been the end of you. She shouldn't have died in vain."

"We've already both agreed she was only a pawn in the grand scheme of things, Robin," Slade bit out. He didn't like being reminded of his defeat at such an unworthy apprentice.

Robin just shook his head, "But you couldn't have planned on death-"

"Couldn't I?" questioned Slade, in that voice of his we all know and love. With hints of deception, knowledge, and plans we cannot even fathom. "Or did the Titans never tell you?" Slade chuckled, shaking his head in mock pity, "The secrets between you and your so called 'friends' goes on and on."

"What could you possibly be talking about!?" Robin exclaimed, eyes narrowed. Subconsciously, he entered a fighting stance, confusion and frustration putting him on edge. He wished he could solve with physical action what was being fought out with words.

"Oh, I'm sure you remember it quite vividly. The hallucinations must have been very realistic," Slade countered; an unseen smirk obviously across his face under the mask.

"What does that have to do with death? The chemicals were released when I picked up the mask," Robin scoffed. He wanted to see Slade try and turn this one to his favor.

"Were they, Robin? I thought you'd certainly be smarter than that," Slade chided, slowly walking towards Robin, "How many times had you touched that mask before, picked it up with the dread that I would come back for you?" Robin's face trying to control his emotions signaled for Slade to continue, "You knew I wasn't going to let even death stop me. So why wasn't it released any of the other times?"

Robin closed his eyes, as if he could shut out what was coming next.

"It was remotely released, Robin. Your friends knew, but they didn't tell you. They saw how obsessed you really were. They thought you had gone mad; strapped you to a table, and left you at my mercy. Even when you told them I was real. Real enough to hurt you, to break you. You almost died because they didn't trust you Robin. They thought you had finally gone mad with fixation," Slade chuckled, "With rage, hate, and fear you threatened to hurt them; just to stop me." Slade was planted firmly only a foot from Robin.

Swallowing, the Titan answered, "My friends do trust me… they couldn't see you, they were trying to do what was best for me!"

Before Robin even had time to react, Slade had him pinned to one of the glowing neon white letters by his throat. He seemed to always go for the throat.

"Call them. See if they come to your aid, Robin, after you've lied to them, been distant."

"I haven't lied to them Slade," Robin ground out through clenched teeth.

"So they know you've been going off on your own? They know what has transpired in our conversations? Omission of the truth is still lying, boy." Slade scolded him, his piercing gray eye showing disappointment at Robin's naivety.

Without hesitation, Robin took Slade up on his offer and tried to call for back up.

There was no answer.

* * *

It didn't work. The spell didn't work.

Raven and Rorek were still trapped in the White Book.

"This is not good, my lady. I am sorry I have failed you," Rorek had been babbling apologies nonstop. Their only hope of escape had failed. The green flames still flickered mockingly around them, daring them to escape, laughing at their failure.

"Yes, yes. I know, Rorek," Raven said for the millionth time. She was emotionally taxed; this was beginning to look hopeless. She was beginning to worry about what was happening on the outside. Last she had been in the real world, Star had left and the investigation was in full swing. Beast Boy had just come to visit her… Beast Boy.

Suddenly her vision went white, gripping her head she fell to the cobbled ground. The noise around her faded away. Crackling of fire was replaced with the zapping noises of Cyborg's sonic cannon and cries of different green animals. Screams of a girl also echoed through Raven's mind.

Slowly a picture began to form in her vision: A dark street, Cyborg and Beast Boy battling the White Monster fiercely, Terra being slowly backed into a corner by the beast.

Beast Boy was fighting the harder of the two, trying to stop Charlie's advances on the girl. He was standing between Charlie and Terra, viciously lashing out. Cyborg was behind the monster, near the mouth of the alley, looking as if he was trying to get a better angle.

Switching from gorilla to human momentarily, Beast Boy cried out, "Cyborg, do it now! I can't hold him off much longer!"

As the stone monster steadily approached, a green tiger trying desperately to keep him back, Terra's scream escalated. Raven desperately tried to help her teammates, but she realized this was only a vision of the real world. She wasn't able to do anything.

"I've got it! Beast Boy, stand back!" Cyborg exclaimed pulling out a contraption that Raven could only guess was some sort of EMP. Carefully aiming, Cyborg pulled the trigger.

Raven held her breath as a ripple of white energy moved away from Cy like a dropping a stone in water.

A lot happened in that moment. Beast Boy shielded Terra with his own body, hugging her close to himself as a green gorilla. Behind him, Charlie reached out with a hand, trying to fling him aside, but started to spark. His glowing red eyes turned to static, body frozen.

The stone began to morph back into white, at the same time crumbling. The mess that was left on the pavement looked like white sand piled up with a face plate still shooting sparks out.

Opening his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, Beast Boy looked back. Morphing back into a boy, he tentatively walked toward the mound. It didn't make any moves, only crunched under his feet. A big smile spread across Beast Boy's face, offering his hand to the blonde girl.

Terra took it, tentatively smiling. They both couldn't believe it was finally over. Beast Boy turned around and fumbled over the white sand, boots sinking in the terrain. Stumbling towards the opening of the alley, both he and Terra were practically giddy with the success.

"Dude! Cyborg, that was AMAZING! GENIUS!" He looked around for his cybernetic friend. Cyborg lay frozen on the street, EMP dropped from his hands. Beast Boy let go of Terra's hand and rushed to Cyborg on the ground.

"Cy! Cyborg! Hey, dude! Wake up! It's over!" Beast Boy desperately pleaded with him. But it was obvious that he was shut down, out cold. Trying to keep his lip from trembling, Beast Boy lightly tapped his face.

"Borgie…?" he whimpered.

Beast Boy was so distraught that he didn't notice that his communicator wasn't working either.

* * *

"No!" cried Raven, the vision fading. Stone and fire filled her vision again, along with Rorek's pale face. His white hair was tousled, evidence of nervous fingers being run through it. His blue eyes sparkled with concern, when Raven came to.

"Are you alright, Raven? What happened?" His English accent was strained with worry.

"Cyborg," she whispered sadly. The EMP must have shut him off too… but how? It was only supposed to shut off Charlie's signal…

"Slade!" Raven spat. He must have planned. Slade must have somehow changed Charlie's frequency to Cyborg's. How, Raven couldn't even begin to guess, but he did.

"Robin! Oh, no…" It suddenly occurred to her that Robin and Beast Boy were the only two Titans left. She had no idea where Robin was, but with Slade involved, Robin being on his own was never good.

* * *

"Where is your team now, Robin?" Slade mocked, tightening his hold on Robin's throat.

"They're probably busy taking down Charlie," Robin chocked out, the communicator falling from his hand. Slade chuckled, shaking his head at the juvenile name for their foe.

"Charlie? Is this the changeling's doing? How quaint."

Robin just growled, clawing at Slade's hand as spots began to swim in his vision. If he could just breathe, maybe he could think straight.

"So you're just going to kill me now? That's the end of it?" Robin gasped. Just like in his dream from three days… only three days ago, if felt wrong for Slade to just simply kill him off. The future had always been vague to Robin, but it had always been there.

"That would be too easy, Robin," Slade purred, keeping the pressure on Robin's throat.

A chortled, almost delirious laugh escaped the dark-haired teen's closing esophagus as he slowly lost consciousness. "It's just like the dust. Once again I'm alone as you break me."

"Today is that day, apprentice."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **_… so I hope there's actually still readers out there reading this… though at this point I highly doubt it XD i honestly have no idea what's going to happen next, but maybe I waited so long because I can see the end soon… I don't know. I'm also trying to write an actual novel at the same time, plus school… ugh. I hate myself sometimes. I'm sorry guys that this took so long (if I am talking to someone and not just empty internet void) I hope it was worth the wait. I tried to make it longer than usual, but it always looks shorter when i upload :/ I don't want to get your hopes up about regular updates, so just bear with me. it's my nature to start things and leave them unfinished, so please don't hate me xD so did you like it, love it, hate it? (leaving your personal anger at me seperate XD) commetn below and let me know! btw I'm almost to 100 reviews, which is awesome! I'll probably do something special at that milestone if I ever get there… btw went to the Three Days Grace/ Shinedown concert Sunday night. amazing. *shrug* I'll admit I cried, not afraid of my emotions XD_

_-Your friendly, very apologetic, neighborhood Sparrow_


End file.
